Iron Love
by Nocturna131
Summary: Inspired by chapter 471. Gajeel has Levy surrounded with his Iron poles and teases that he will throw her in the guild jail. What are his true intentions? Sexual content not for Minors.


I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Fairy tail belongs to and was created by Hiro Mashima.

Mature themes including sexual descriptions not for any minors to be reading.

Inspired by Chapter 471 in the Fairy Tail Manga.

* * *

 _Character thoughts are expressed in this format_

The crisp chilled air surrounded them as Gajeel and Levy stood on the ledge surrounded by the iron poles Gajeel created.

He was trying to calm her down from her worry of the battle tomorrow in his own way by well threatening that he would throw her in the guild jail for complaining how weak she was.

Levy looking up at those red eyes that seemed make her heart flutter whenever he looks her and with him standing over her didn't seem to help her situation at all.

Sighing softly and smiling "Okay" she relaxed a little. Feeling better after being surprised by iron poles shooting out of the ground. _I mean who wouldn't be surprised but then again I was all worried with all the enemies we have to fight and me being so weak wouldn't help anyone_ she thought. _I didn't want to let anyone down._

Snapping out of her thoughts she didn't realized that the iron dragon slayer was slowly getting closer to her till his face was just inches away from hers.

Blushing and taking a step back she squeaked as she hit a iron pole from earlier. _When did he move so close to me?_

"Whats wrong, afraid I'm actually going to arrest you?" Gajeel smirking as he saw the blush on her cheeks. He full well knew what effect he had on Levy and he was enjoying every minute of it. Ever since that kiss when he was battling Torafuzar he couldn't help the feelings that came up when he saw Levy.

Taking a step closer and leaning his face down so its an inch away. "Well Levy?" Resting an arm above her head on the iron pole so that he had her completely cornered.

Just where he wanted her.

Levy was scrambling to say something but all she could do was to take in the sweet iron masculine smell coming off of Gajeel. _Come on Levy you got to say something don't look like an idiot!_ Stammering nervously " N...nooo I'm just little cold."

Well Gajeel couldn't help but grin, this was perfect. "Well I can help with that."

Closing the gap between them and capturing her perfect lips with his and savoring taste that is Levy. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nipping on her bottom lip with his sharp fangs she gasped letting him take over her kiss. Biting down on the soft lips of hers and humming softly Gajeel was in heaven.

Pulling back from their kiss he pressed his forehead against hers trying to calm his heart down. He needed to know if she shared the same feelings before taking things too far.

"I... like you a lot Levy". Trying his hardest not to blush but failing. _If Lilly ever saw me like this I would never hear the end of it._

Feeling her small hand cup his cheek he could help but lean into the touch. " I really like you too Gajeel" she smiled feeling her heart trying to burst out of her chest.

Gajeel couldn't believe that Levy who he hurt badly in the past shared the same feeling he has.

 _Well I can't disappoint her now can I? "_ Gi hi"

Picking Levy up so she straddled his hips and pinning her against the pole. He took her lips again kissing the slightly bruised lips relishing in the gasp that slipped out of them. Pulling her coat off of her while groaning softly at the kisses she was laying on his neck.

Throwing the coat off to the side Gajeel grabbed her hips and ground into them showing how badly he wanted her as Levy gasped at the feeling.

She grasped his long black hair as he grounded against her core moaning softly as he kissed her again. The cold iron pole against her back and the warm body in front was driving her insane.

Locking her legs behind him she pulled him closer so his hips met hers again, she smiled mischievously as she heard a groan and those red eyes narrowing at her. _Can't let you have all the fun Gajeel._

 _I need to show her who's in control here._ Smirking as he thought of a idea.

Pulling Levy's arms above her head and manipulating the iron so it wrapped around her wrists trapping them. "Now you asked for a little punishment shrimp Gi hi~". Shaping an iron claw with his finger he lightly traced it down her face and to the top of her tank top teasing as he could rip through it at any moment.

Feeling her breath hitch as the claw ripped through leaving her exposed to the cold air his red eyes taking in every delicious detail. Levy squeaked as she felt it cut off the bra so her chest now laid bare to the predatory figure above her.

"Damn Levy" Leaning down Gajeel nipping down her neck till he reached her breasts. He didn't mind that they weren't the biggest compared to Lucy or Erza he thought they were just perfect.

Shifting so one arm supported her, he cupped a breast and nipped around it leaving small hickies teasing Levy as she squirmed against the pole. Oh how he just wanted to take her right then and there but he wanted to tease her small but perfect body some more.

Sliding down kissing her stomach as he went, he slipped off her leggings that clung to those hips that always teased him when she walked around the guild nearly giving him nose bleed when she bent over to pick up her books the other day.

"Ga...ajeel your.. not being fair." Levy felt so exposed while he still had all of clothing on.

"How am I not being fair?" Gajeel chuckled as he slipped off her skirt and shoes. "Besides I'm the one punishing you now so why should I be fair?"

Lifting up a leg he smirked deviously as he knew what was next. Levy let out a yelp when he sunk his fangs into the inner thigh inches away from her core she couldn't help but let out a moan as he lapped up the blood that escaped the wound.

Levy couldn't take another second of being pinned. _I need to get out so I can have some fun._ Moaning softly as she felt him kissed her inner thighs.

Letting out a louder moan as he ripped her panties off and licked her core, she pulled at the restraint with no luck. Panting softly as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it shooting pleasure throughout her body.

Shrieking as she felt a finger penetrate her and thrusting in and out her core. She felt the pressure in her stomach tighten up as the waves of pleasure surged through her. Gajeel was relishing in the sounds he was getting out of the blue haired mage and he continued to pleasure her.

 _Sorry Gajeel but its my turn._ Using her solid script she made the iron holding her to disappear. Looking down she noticed that Gajeel hasn't stopped. _Good he hasn't noticed yet._

Using this to her advantage she used pushed Gajeel to the cold ground and used solid script to pin his arms down making Gajeel growl slightly at his displeasure.

"Be careful shrimp cause the second I'm free I will make sure I pound you into the ground till you can't move and I mean literally." The dragon slayer hissed out while trying to lift his arms up but to no luck.

Levy crawled on top feeling the muscles rippling under her small form as he continued to try to get free. Taking his coat and shirt off in lighting speed, she was determine to get him on an even playing field.

Running her hands down, enjoying as she felt him shiver under her hands. Tracing the well defined muscles from years of training, she bit her lip slightly at the anticipation of what's to come. Reaching the waist his pants she scooted down and took the zipper in between her teeth.

This gets Gajeel's attention. Looking down at her seeing those sexy hips in the air with her teeth on the zipper he let out a small groan of frustration. _Damn why did she have to look so sexy?_

"Le...vy please.." trying not to sound desperate. Laughing softly she zipped it down and pulled his pants and underwear off. Crawling back up and she took a hold of his manhood. "I thought you were the one that was going to punish me?"

Stroking as she spoke earning another frustrated groan out of him.

 _She is going to be the death of me if she keeps this up._ As he thought letting out another groan as she continued to stroke his large length.

Humming softly while continuing to work she leaned down and engulfed the head in her mouth. He gasped at the unexpected warmth bucking slightly.

Holding down his hip with her hand she took more of his length into her mouth humming softly. She was having her fun while it lasted so she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Trying his best not to thrust into the warm mouth so he wouldn't hurt her Gajeel strained against her magic that was holding his arms down. He wanted to flip her over onto her stomach and take her then and there but her solid script was still keeping him down.

Tracing the studs lining his length she then blushed at the idea of them being inside her and rubbing the sensitive nerves. Looking up at Gajeel she looked at the strained face and enjoying the moan that slipped out as she rubbed a sensitive spot.

 _I can't believe I have Gajeel restrained and under my mercy maybe I'm not so weak~ S_ he thought to herself. Rubbing the spot again feeling his hips buck she could feel the wetness between her thighs getting wetter and moaned softly as she needed him badly.

Snapping his eyes open as he had shut them in the pleasure Levy was giving him. He could smell the arousal coming from Levy and he wasn't going to take it any more. Iron scales formed on his upper body as he pulled against the solid script trying to over power it.

Letting out a roar as he broke her magic,he sat up and pulled her up into his lap holding her with his clawed hands.

Kissing her with a slight chuckle at her surprise. "Now for your punishment." He grinned at the slight look of terror and arousal she had on her face.

Laying the smaller figure on the ground and nipping down her neck as he went. She gasped at the clawed hand traced her side threatening to break the skin if he so chose to.

Moving his body over hers so her legs were on either side of his hips, this made her feel exposed like a prey about to be pounced on.

Rubbing his length against the wet core he groaned softly trying to hold back a little. He wanted to dive in and make her scream his name but he had one thing he has to ask.

"Levy?" Kissing her while rubbing against her, he cupped her cheek with the clawed hand but with a softness not associated with iron.

"You know what I'm bout to ask you right?" Looking at her with the now red slitted eyes.

Levy looking up at his slightly scaled face he mind raced. _He must want to know if I'm willing to be his mate._

Her face turning a deeper shade of red than she knew that was possible. She nodded her head and traced the outlining scales on his face. "Yes." Smiling as he took her lips into his and moving his hips to line up against hers.

"You know that we would be mates for life right?" Feelings his fang elongate slightly as he scraped over the side of her neck poised to sink into the creamy soft flesh.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and grasping the mane that he called hair with hand and the other digging into the iron scales the formed on his back. "I know...I want to be by your side forever." Blushing at the words but she knew the words were true.

"So do I Levy." Pushing the tip in slightly "This is going to hurt a little." Sinking his fangs in and thrusting in a one fell swoop he felt her hands digging into his back. Hearing her cry out in pain he held onto her body as he waited for her to adjust to his large size.

Pulling back from the mark on her neck and kissing it softly feeling the body underneath him shiver at the action, he was fighting the urge to pull out and thrust back into the warm heat surrounding his length. Shifting around his hips slightly to help the pain, groaning at the feeling and enjoyed the gasp coming from Levy.

"Please...move" she begged while moving her hips around "Unless your not going to keep your promise." she teased knowing she get a reaction out of him.

Hearing a hiss come out of him Gajeel pulled back and thrusted into her making her moan. The studs that lined his length rubbing the insides of her body. Digging her nails into the iron scales as he continued to thrust into her sending pleasure through out her body.

Gajeel felt more scales spreading to the rest of his body as he continue to thrust into the tight warmth. _Mine she is all mine, my sweet Levy is all mine._ That was all his inner dragon was screaming at him.

Gripping onto the delicate hips with his hands he moved faster and moaned at the feeling. Looking up at her he could see the pleasured look across her face.

Grinning as he knew he was satisfying his new found mate, he kissed her lips them earning a gasp from her.

Levy grasped his hair with her hands pulling slightly as he nipped for entry to her mouth. She let him slip in his tongue and soon Gajeel took over the kiss making her grip onto him even more.

Slipping a hand down as he thrust, he then rubbed her clit causing her to throw back her head exposing the mark that was slowly changing. She felt her stomach tighten up even more as he rubbed the sensitive nerves and his length filling her up every time he slid back into her.

Crying out his name she felt that she was on the edge but needed one more push.

Knowing that he was getting close to the end Gajeel leaned over her arched body and kissed the side of her neck till he reached the spot where he bit her earlier.

Thrusting hard into the tightness he sunk his fangs into mark sending her over the edge causing her insides to squeeze his length in a sweet pleasure.

Groaning into her neck he soon followed her and filling every inch of her insides with his seed, he felt the iron scales retreat from his body as he kept his length inside her till it softened.

Releasing her neck from his now normal fangs, his eyes looking over his new work. Iron scales now covered part of her neck warning every one else that she was the iron dragon slayers mate.

Pulling out of her he laid down while moving her so her head was on his chest and her body curled against his. Kissing Levy's forehead he felt pride that he claimed her as his and he was her mate.

Feeling her shiver he pulled his jacket over the two of them to keep them warm. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her close he nuzzled the iron scales on her neck. "Now your my mate."

Lifting her hand up to her neck she felt shock when she felt the scales on the tips of her fingers. Looking up with confused eyes she looked at him for answers. "I...I.. have your scales?!" She never read anything like this in her books before.

Grinning from ear to ear Gajeel laughed at her confusion. "Its how I mark my mate. The scales appear whenever another dragon slayer gets close to you so they know your my mate. Gi hi~." Seeing her relief she relaxed into his hold and yawned softly.

"I love you." Closing her eyes feeling the wave of sleep about to claim her. "I love you too Levy." Smiling at his words she dozed off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

Admiring his new mate he traced the scales that were fading away from her neck and yawned feeling tired himself. Resting his head on top of her while curling around her smaller body like a dragon protecting his treasure.

However he felt a presence near by. Letting a frustrated groan out he knew who it was.

"I thought you were asleep Lilly." Glaring at the exceed who had a smug look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Bout time you told her how you felt you lug." Lilly chuckled at him knowing if Levy wasn't asleep he would've been murdered on the spot.

"Shut up or maybe I should tell Carla how you feel?" Grinning knowing that he hit Lilly's weakness as he looked horrified at the statement.

"You wouldn't dare." Lily glared back at the smug dragon slayer. "So are you going to rub this in Natsu's face?"

Laughing at the exceeds question "Oh hell yes I am."

Lilly grinned as he knew that he would say that. While eying the surroundings and seeing Levy's ripped clothing "Well I will bring your bags over here so you have something to change into in the morning."

Watching the exceed fly away Gajeel could finally relax and enjoy the warmth of his new love.


End file.
